Confessions of a Toonaholic
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: Murdock confesses his love to Face the only way he knows how. MxF


**Confessions of a Toonaholic** – filled LJ

Check out LJ for more A-team fics, and a chance to prompt something you want to read!

http ateam-inspire (dot) livejournal (dot) com

* * *

Murdock sat unusually quiet on the porch chair of their recently scammed house. It was a nice summers evening where the setting sun warmed the seriously contemplating captain. Beer at his feet forgotten, Murdock lets out a breathy sigh and gets to his feet. He feels like he has had the most craziest day of his life – and for him, that was saying something. It had all started that morning when…..

"Yo - Facey!"

Murdock looked up from the cooker where he was making the teams' breakfast to greet their teams' recs officer as he ambled gracefully into the kitchen wearing his fluffy navy-blue bathrobe he oh so loved.

"Mornin' HM…" Face all but yawned as he went to get his morning fix of caffeine.

Murdock took a moment to look Face over. Murdock loved their El-Tee, whole heartedly, in what he would describe as the 'I want your babies' way. It was obvious to Murdock that Face had once again indulged in another gloriously late night last night (much to his disappointment), but he still looked like perfection personified. Face was casually leaning against the worktop counter near the fridge with his bed hair (which Murdock strongly believes people would pay hundreds of dollars to re-create), his graceful body – tanned and ripped (which again, Murdock believes that Face must have conned from the Gods) concealed mostly beneath the robe, and the most stunning baby blues that Murdock has ever had the pleasure of gazing into and were now fixed curiously on him.

"You're up early 'n' all for havin' such a late night Facey! Good night?" Murdock beamed, turning back to his masterpiece before him – adding the final touches before he deemed the food worthy to serve.

"Yeah, it was good buddy."

Murdock listened as Face moved to stand beside him. "I couldn't sleep a moment longer – not with the wonderful smells coming from this kitchen! Mmm….."

Murdock didn't stop the grin that lit up his face at that comment. The littlest compliment from Face never failed to make him grin and his stomach flip flop happily. With the momentary distraction, Murdock almost missed Face's hand edging towards the frying pan to nick a sausage.

"Ah-Ah Facey!" Murdock admonished with a deft smack of the spatula to Face's hand. Face laughed and held up his hands in defeat as Murdock waved it threateningly at him. Murdock took a moment more to dish out the food for the boss and BA which he placed in the oven to keep warm, before serving his and Face's.

As Murdock lowered Face's plate to the table a sudden thought hit him, turning his blood cold. "So… Um… Is she… here?" Murdock didn't want to think about the implications if Face's latest conquest was in their house. First off, Murdock didn't want to be physically reminded that their Faceman didn't swing _that_ way. Murdock was good at pretending Face might lean that way on occasions, and could fool himself into believing that the occasional hug was more than that of friends, but he couldn't cope with seeing the girls and the way Face behaved with them.

Secondly, he treasured Face above all else, including himself. However, he didn't think he could stop Hannibal from killing Face after the incident a little over a month ago which had made it imperative they move location sooner than anticipated.

Face looked up at Murdock from his seat at the table with a cheeky grin. "Nah bud – I know I have a slow learning curve, but it's seriously not _that_ slow!"

Feeling a little more at ease, and smiling a little himself, Murdock joined Face at the table. They ate in relative silence, the only real noise being that of the coffee maker on the worktop. Murdock made sure to keep his eyes on his plate, even though he could feel Face still looking at him. They continued like this for a few minutes before the quiet became too much.

"What's up buddy?" Face asked softly.

Murdock's eyes widened and he swallowed. "Nothin' wrong Facey!" he tried smiling wide at Face, but it was obvious from the look he received that Face wasn't buying it. "Honest!" He tried again. Face still looked disbelieving.

Shrugging, Murdock sighed and poked his eggs like it had offended him. "How do you tell someone ya like 'em Face?" When he did not receive an immediate response, Murdock glanced up to find Face looking at him with quiet contemplation.

"Someone you like bud? Who's the lucky gal?" Face enquired.

Murdock felt his cheeks redden and he reached up to pull his baseball cap further down to cover his eyes. "Don't avoid the question Facey - I asked first!"

Chuckling, Face took a gulp of coffee before answering. "You can just tell them…" At Murdock's horrified look, Face continued swiftly, "… Or show them. Do something you know they will love. Never fails."

"Never?" Murdock asks incredulously.

"Never." Face confirms with a grin. "Hasn't failed me yet!"

Murdock nods and jumps to his feet, chair scraping noisily on the kitchen's floor, making Face jump in shock at the sudden movement.

"Right ol' boy – must dash!" Murdock states in his best British accent. "Much to do before day's out – so little time! You do understand don't you chap!" he adds with a clap to Face's back before he vanishes from the kitchen, leaving Face staring in his wake.

The first thing Murdock did was head to the grocery store. He had to acquire the specialist ingredients needed to make his famous "Howling Mad Cookies" which Face adored. This was sure to show Face just how he felt. On his return, he posted Billy his faithful dog outside the kitchen door to ward of any straying team mates that may wander into his domain. To be certain Billy didn't have any resistance, he made a note which read – "Billy Bites Boys – Stay Out!" Once satisfied that his workspace was secured, he proceeded with making his cookies with a twist.

After 2 hours of hard work, Murdock surveyed his creations and grinned. "The Howlin' Mad Facey-bread men are complete! Just need them to cool then they can be iced… Iced… Iced? Darn!" Graoning, Murdock made his way out of the kitchen towards the car calling a quick "Guard the kitchen Billy!" over his shoulder. He knew he had forgotten something – he couldn't ice them without icing.

On his return no more than 10 minutes later, Murdock froze outside the kitchen where he could see his warning sign on the floor, and hear the distinct murmurs of 2 of his team mates. With wide eyes, he entered the kitchen and whimpered. There, where he had left his Face winning creations, were nothing but a pile of crumbs which were surrounded by Hannibal and BA.

"HM, these were amazing – I've never tasted cookies this good." Hannibal stated as he ate what he believed must have been the last leg of the last Facey-man bread. Murdock let out an audible whimper. "What's wrong fool? They were fantastic!" BA added. Again, Murdock whimpered as BA wiped a crumb from his lips. It only got worse when Face entered the Kitchen. "I _knew_ I smelt cookies! Couldn't you have waited until _after_ came back from my run? You didn't even leave me _one_!" Murdock bit his lip to bite back his wail of anguish before turning tail and fleeing the kitchen.

Ok. Plan A failed…. Miserably… Murdock shot Billy a glare and a mumbled "Thanks…" as he disappeared up stairs into his bedroom. He needed to come up with another plan to win Face. One which was a bit more guaranteed and within his control… Something like – "Clothes!" Heading downstairs quickly, narrowly avoiding a worried Face on the stairs, Murdock offered a quick – "I'm out!" before vanishing back to his car.

By the time he arrived home, it was late afternoon. He sat in his car for a moment to steady his breathing. He had been running around _all_ day trying to find clothes which both would suite Face and say without words just how important he was to him. He had settled with a replacement bathrobe. This one was a designer Armani royal blue robe that not even Face himself had in his extensive collection. Taking it out of the back and looking it over, he signed. "Here goes nothing!" Draping it over his arm, he headed into the house to find Face.

What he found was Ba and Hannibal arguing over the barbecue.

"It needs more fuel boss!" BA persisted.

"No BA – It really doesn't! And besides – you've just used the last big guy." Hannibal insisted.

Murdock approached slowly. "Uh – Boss? Bosco?"

"I foun' this – this 'll do! Foun' it with the Barbecue." BA proclaimed brandishing a black bottle which had Murdock running forward.

"WAIT – BA!"

*BOOM*

Multiple startled cries sounded as the barbecue literally exploded into a great fire.

"That wasn't lighter fluid big guy!" Murdock exclaimed as he stepped back from the heat he was staring into. Murdock's head flew round when he heard a startled cry from next to him.

"I'M ON FIRE!"

BA's jumper and cargo pants were currently dancing with growing flames. Hannibal was the first to react, and much to Murdock's delayed horror, grabbed his present for Face from his hands and proceeded to beat BA with it.

"Drop and roll BA – Drop and roll!" Hannibal ordered, smothering BA with the now singed blue designer bath robe. Murdock whimpered as he watched BA do just that, and the already singed and ruined robe had dirt and grass stains added to the mix. Murdock didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry at that moment.

"What's all the commotion out here?" Face asked, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his gloriously naked waist. Confirmed – Murdock wanted to cry.

He didn't hang around for an answer, grabbed the ruined robe from BA who had stood up and was dusting himself off, and stormed into the house as quickly as he could.

Deeming his day a failure, and having run out of options, Murdock threw himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. There really was nothing left for him to do but hide away, sulk and watch cartoons. Flipping on the TV, he switched it over to his favourite network and began to watch his troubles away. It wasn't long before during the ads in the usual programmes, his attention was drawn to something special. An Art Attack quickie.

Murdock loved the Art Attack quickies. They were always fun and creative, and never failed to indulge in his imaginations creativity. What had him so captivated was what was being showed now. A flip-book cartoon. It was ridiculous, it was crazy, and… "It just might work…."

Flying off the bed, Murdock set to work.

It was the beginnings of the tell-tale signs of evening before he ventured to the kitchen, grabbing a beer for courage before heading to find Face who was splayed on the couch in loose combats and a tight white muscle t-shirt playing on the x-box. As soon as he entered the room, Face had paused the game and was off the couch in less than a heart-beat.

"Hey HM – where have you been today? I haven't really seen much of you all day – and well… You've been acting kinda weird… I'm a little worried bud…." Face's eyes were full of concern. Murdock swallowed.

"Face… I'm not sure how to tell you this so…" He thrust his little home-made notebook towards Face. "I made you this flip book." As soon as Face had taken possession of the book, Murdock fled the room.

His little book contained in cartoon form the ordeals he had faced throughout the day in the unfolding of his profession of love for Face.

Which leads him to his situation now. Alone. On the porch. With a beer. "Maybe I am a carzy fool…" He whispers to into the quiet.

"Nah."

Murdock jumps and whirls to face his visitor. "Face!"

Face grins and closes the door behind him as he joins Murdock by the railing. Murdock begins to fidget as Face turns to lean back on the railing so he can face Murdock.

"I have something for you…." Face smiles as he hands over what Murdock assesses as another hand-made flip pad from post-it notes. Taking it carefully, Murdock eyes it over before flipping through it. What is played before him is the story of 2 little stick figures – named James and Temp, standing by a railing, moving towards each other, and then kiss with hearts floating above them. Murdock blinks as the little scene ends.

"Um… Face… But this didn't happen…" Murdock seems unsure of himself as Face seems to move closer to him.

"Yet…" Face admits.

And Murdock blinks. Then grins.

"Yet" Murdock agrees as he and Face lean into each other and share their first kiss – just like the flip book depicted.


End file.
